Lo Pei
Lo Pei was a sacred warrior of the Ling Dynasty. He led the uprising against Shendu nine-hundred years ago, using Scroll Magic to turn the demon into a statue and take away his powers. Lo Pei then hid the twelve talismans around the world. Appearance Lo Pei has light skin and a long light black beard with a mustache. His eyes are dark blue, which is an unusual trait for an Asian. He wears long green robes, calling his magical scrolls out from his sleeves as necessary. He also has a unique shoulder-belt that holds the talismans and can be 'flipped close' to hide the talismans. Personality He is relatively soft-spoken, and he often uses nature-inspired analogies to poetically and abstractly describe or muse upon his situations. However, when it is time to fight or he feels he is being threatened, he becomes curt and forceful. He refuses to even speak Shendu's name, referring to the demon as "the ultimate evil." History The episode The Warrior Incarnate reveals a terracotta statue of Lo Pei on exhibit at the San Francisco Museum. Jackie brings the statue home for Uncle to examine the strange inscriptions for possible clues as to the whereabouts the the remaining talismans. Jade accidentally crashes into it on her bike and shatters the statue. She then spirits it away and uses the Horse Talisman to restore it. However, she cannot resist using the Rat Talisman to animate it, intending to ask it about the talismans directly. However, Lo Pei does not trust her, Jackie, or anyone else in Section 13, instead gathering the talismans and embarking on a quest to disperse them throughout the world again. Lo Pei is temporarily tricked by the Enforcers (in Ling-era disguise), who convince him that they are his allies. He realizes they are evil when Ratso captures Jade, but not before the talismans are taken by the Enforcers. Jade encourages him to resume the battle, even renewing his sense of purpose when he realizes that he is just a statue bearing the magic of the Rat. He engages the Enforcers and takes back the talismans before being surrounded by Shadowkhan. In the face of such enemies, he passes the talismans to Jackie and Jade, as well as entrusting them with the charge to protect the talismans. As they retreat, he fights until he is nearly overwhelmed. By then, Jackie and Jade have gained some distance, and he removes the Rat talisman from himself, throwing it all the way to Jade before turning back into a statue. Afterwards, the Dark Hand apparently loses interest in the statue as it is next (and last) seen back at the museum, exactly as it should be with the exception of the thumbs-up sign, which Jade taught him as a mark of their friendship. Lo Pei is seen again only in Shendu's flashback in Re-Enter the Dragon. Daolon Wong knew the same twin-scroll sealing spell that Lo Pei used to originally seal Shendu, and reveals it to Uncle Chan to defeat a resurrected Shendu, trapping him into statue form again and re-fabricating the twelve talismans. Powers and Abilities Lo Pei was a master of Good Chi, which he utilised through Scroll Magic to work his will on things. He was also shown to be an adept in martial arts, being able to easily defeat Tohru and Jackie. Examples of supernatural powers he possessed were: * Spell Casting: Through Scroll Magic, Lo Pei was able to cast extremely powerful chi spells, and was noted for using a special one to seal Shendu in his statue form and removing his powers in the form of twelve talismans. By Jackie's time, the spell that Lo Pei used to subdue Shendu was described by Uncle to be an ancient incantation that had been lost for many centuries, and was later revealed to be knowledge accessible by only the most powerful of Chi Masters. * Scroll Magic: Through Scroll Magic, Lo Pei was able to access powers such as energy-manipulation, immobilization, and levitation. His magical scrolls were stored in his sleeves, and he utilised them by bringing them out and calling their respective names. Appearances Season 1 *''Project A, for Astral'' Season 2 *''The Warrior Incarnate'' Season 3 *''Re-Enter the Dragon'' Quotes *''"As the dandelion scatters its seeds to the four winds, so did I scatter the Talismans to the four corners of the earth."'' *''"As the silkworm senses the nearness of the armored beetle, I sense the Talismans are at hand."'' *''"I know nothing of Dark Hands. Only that the Talismans must remain hidden, lest they fall into the hands of the Ultimate Evil."'' *''"You dare ask a sacred warrior to speak its name?"'' *''"As the lily pad offers respite to the weary bullfrog, so your service to our cause is much appreciated."'' (being manipulated by the Enforcers that they're his fellow Ling warriors) *''"A sacred warrior would never harm a child. You are impostors!"'' (realizing the Enforcers' deception) *''"As the crescent moon is dutybound to follow the sunset, so shall I smite this Dark Hand. Hoo-Ah!"'' *''"You must go. As the bamboo stands firm against the furious hail, so shall I stay them off... so long as I am able. I entrust you to guard the Talismans and keep your world safe from the Ultimate Evil."'' *''"Goodbye pal."'' (last words) Trivia *When Jackie, Uncle and Jade originally banish Shendu to the Demon Realm in season 1, the object said to have defeated him was a sword. However, it is stated later that Lo Pei used his scroll magic to seal away Shendu instead. Category:Characters Category:Rat Powered Category:Deceased Category:Chi Wizards Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters